Ratchet
Ratchet & Clank: RYNO Assault Pt. 1 is a Game Created by ImRYNOic Games as a Prolouge for the Xermiez Galaxy Adventure The Only Locations not to Have Tri-Op are: Merfor and Volaris Space Station Plot After the Defeat of Vendra Prog and Neftin prog at the Hands of Ratchet & Clank After the Battle With Mr. Eye, Ratchet & Clank Decided to Hang out at the Volaris Space Station in the Asdris Sector, After Hearing About the RYNO VIII Malfunction They Decide to Explore the Xermiez Galaxy and Explore! After Being Trapped, Clank, Qwark, Ratchet and Talwyn Have to Explore The Galaxy and Find a Way out Back to the Polaris Galaxy! On Planet Aribba, Ratchet Finds A Spanish Town but Gets in a Fight With Ele Momento (L Second) Ratchet Finds A Transmission From RYNOCEORATOR To Leave the Galaxy or Else, Ratchet Refuses Saying Hes Trapped and Gets Knocked Out, Being Seperated From his 3 Friends. On Planet Merfor, Ratchet Awakes and Finds Clank!, Ratchet Asks Where Qwark and Talwyn are but Clank Says He was Captured Since the Defeat of Tachyon and the Clank With Them Right now is Clink, Neferious's 2nd Clank-Lookalike, Angered Ratchet Breaks his Cuffs Holding him to the Wall and Frees Clank, the Duo Escape to Find a Secret, RYNO is Manulfunctioned by Gadgetron Back in the Solana Galaxy, Ratchet Decides to Quest for Solana to Talk to the CEO of Gadgetron! Meanwhile on Planet Maris, Clink, Qwark and Talwyn Find A Spaceship and Use it to Find Ratchet, Clink Attacks Qwark, Knocking him out! and Twist's Talwyn's Neck, Clink Uses the GravaMetric Warpdrive to Teleport to Neferious's Base on Asrif in the Polaris Galaxy. Qwark Wakes up and Finds Talwyn's Dislocated Neck and Pops it Into Place, They Find out Where Ratchet is and Travel There! As Ratchet and Clank Escape Merfor, They Crash Into Qwark and Talwyn, Frustrated Ratchet Grabs out his Combuster and Trys to Shoot Qwark, Doing so he Shoots Talwyn who Falls Over and Passes Out! When She Awakes Shes at Aphillion Space Hospital, She Scolds Ratchet and Breaks up With Him! She is Abandoned Until Neferious Comes and Kidnaps Her ... As the Duo Escape the Hospital, They Find the Co-ord's to Kalebo III and Travel There, Being Shot at in a Dogfight, They Destroy Gunships and Return to Solana, Ratchet FInds the CEO and Tells him What Happend, The CEO Says It was on Purpose to Destroy the Universe and Destroy Everything, He Grabs A RYNO IV and Starts Shooting at the Trio. After Defeating the CEO They Find Clink's Whereabouts and Travel to Polaris. They Travel to Neferious's Base on Asrif and Find a Video of Talwyn. To Be Continued... Guns/Weapons *Starter RYNO - RYNO 4 Starterz - Platnium RYNO *Grenade RYNO - Nuke RYNO - Platnium RYNO II *Disintergrator RYNO - Black Sand RYNO - Platnium RY3NO *Supernova RYNO - Apoclypter RYNO - Platnium Harbringer *Mega RYNO - ZOMG RYNO - Platnium RYNO IV *Time Rift RYNO - Space Continuim RYNO - Platnium RYNO V *Giant RYNO Clank - Giganto RYNO Clank - Platnium Giant Clank *Nexus RYNO - RYNO of All Nethers - Platnium RYNO VII *RYNO VIII - Death Portal RYNO - Platnium RYNO VIII Planets and Locations *Ratchet & Clank's House - Volaris Space Station *RYNO Portal - Axmiz *Kinas City - Amourito *Lombax Debris - Postes *Spanish City - Arriba *Neferious' Prison Sector 3G91 - Merfor *Deep Space Battle - Outer Space *Neferious' Prison Sector 3G92 - Merfor *Galactic Hospital - Outer Space *Gadgetron Home-World - Kalebo III *Neferious' Base - Asrif Appearences *Alister Azimuth (Mentioned Only) *Angela Cross (Voice Only) *Clank *Clink *Ele Momento *Fred Mesma *Gadgetron CEO *Hospital Nurse's *Kaden *Lorna Cross *Neferious *Orvus (Mentioned and Voice Only) *Qwark *Ratchet *Ratchet's Mother *Talwyn Apogee *Zeldrin Airlines CEO (Mentioned Only & Flashback) Armor *Old School Ratchet *Lombax Orbin Supernova Armor *Oblivian Armor *Invincible RYNO Armor *RYNO VI Armor *Superlombax Demon Armor Skins *Qwark *Talwyn *Alpha Clank *Ratchet's Flesh and Bones *Alpha Clink *Clank's Metal Skin *Qwark's Flesh and Bones *Kaden *Angela *Alister Azimuth *Alpha Tachyon *Neferious *Courtney Gears *Lombax Bosses *RYNO Portal *Ele Momento *Neferious' BFG 2.0 *Clink's Space Station *Gadgetron CEO *Asrif Defence System Sectors *Corvus Sector *Olvoze Sector *Neferious Sector *Solana Crescent Sector *Phylax Sector